Back then
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: A past life of Gwen, Ethan, Theresa and Fox. One-shot fic...


****

Back then

By: Laurie-Lee

Summary: It's one of Gwen, Ethan, Theresa and Fox's past life. One-shot fic...

Note: The four main characters in this story are a past reincarnation of the four people forming Harmony's most popular love square. Shao'ri is Theresa, Shakrê is Ethan, Tarkan is Fox and Anlym is Gwen. They were on another planet called Erebus. It's almost like Egypt was in Ancient time.

Shao'ri woke to the sounds of singing. Ah, yes, it was Jubilê, the erebusian day of the King's worship. The thought of going to worship her half-brother disgusted her. She believed… no, she knew that there were far higher powers in this world than Shakrê. He was merely an insignificant man with no true power.

She rose from her sleeping bed and dressed in the traditional white robes used for Jubilê. Since Saram'rê, her father and the last royal male prior to Shakr's birth, had died, the entire race had been falling apart. Shakrê, a bastard son of her father who had since risen to power, insisted that he should have his pick of the woman in the royal court to share the throne with. Judging by the leers she had been receiving from him lately, she was rather high on his list. She would never let that man have his way with her…

"Shao'ri! The celebration begins in just a few minutes. We're all leaving now!"

"I'll catch up."

She knew that coming in late would draw attention to herself and increase her chances of being chosen. At that thought she began to move more quickly. She couldn't let him choose her. Shao'ri made her bed and set off across the way linking Shadow Palace to Colossian Temple. If only she'd left with the others, she wouldn't have to brave the blinding sun and piercing stares of the guards alone.

She entered the temple and noticed that the ceremony had already begun. As inconspicuously as possible, she kneeled on the floor with the other women and bowed to her half-brother.

"Shao'ri, you have decided to join us?" Shakr's voice boomed throughout the enormous temple.

"Yes, my lord." she replied through clenched teeth.

"Lovely. You have arrived just in time for me to choose you as my Queen." She tried not to let her face show her disgust though unsuccessfully. He smiled at her; a slimy disgusting smile.

"You are speechless. I see."

"No my lord. N-never."

"Wonderful! Katarim, Kolhanya, lead her to the throne!" The two high priestesses walked through the crowd of women to get to her. Each took a wrist and together led her to a golden throne beside Shakrê. Turning back to the women, he continued through the ceremony as usual.

"Do you denounce all higher powers, such as the gods and goddesses of Erebus, in the name of your King, Shakrê?"

"Yes, my lord." several hundred female and male voices murmured.

The ceremony concluded with each of the women coming forward to kiss the ground at Shakr's feet. Finally, all others had left and Shao'ri was taken to her half-brother's quarters in the upper levels of the Shadow Palace. Immediately, she was forced onto the bed with one wrist chained to a nearby pole. The King entered, leering as usual.

"So you, dear half-sister of mine, shall be the one to bear my children?"

"No, my lord." she answered firmly.

"Pardon? I thought that you dared refuse me. Would you care to repeat that?" She spat in his face. She could see his anger building. Shao'ri braced herself, expecting him to strike her. Instead, he laughed. "Ah, you're a strong as your mother was I see. I am..." he began but she cut him.

"Don't you dare speak our beloved Queen Sharkana's name considering that you and your snake of a mother killed her! I wouldn't even be surprised to learn you attempted to our father's life in order to step on the throne. And that's not even mentioning my late brother, the only royal heir Erebus ever had!" she yelled, ignoring the stares she and her half-brother were receiveing from the guards.

"We did not kill them." he hissed, furious that his half-sister would be clever enough to scream the truth through the Palace. "Queen Sharkana was arguying with my mother when she fell of the balcony and was impaled by guard's spear. It was an accident. As for your brother, it's been proved that some thieves killed him out of jealousy. And Father..." he looked at the ceiling "..he died naturally."

"You don't fool me like you fool everybody else Shakrê. I know that you kept me alive just to have a legitimate access to the throne since I'm the only royal child left..." Shakrê looked into Shao'ri's brown eyes and read the hatred she had for him.

"You're very clever Shao'ri, I give you that. But I haven't kept you alive just to access the throne. Despite our different mothers, I've always loved you as my sister and even more since Father's death. That's why I chose you to be my Queen..."

"I don't believe a single word of it."

"Suit yourself on that matter." he replied, his eyes now cold. **It's too bad she hates me and doesn't believe me that much because I've always loved her for real. At least, I will have tried...** "Anyway, back at what I was saying before you cut me so _gently_. I am fully capable of having you put to death if you don't agree to bear my children. You do realize this don't you?" Shao'ri just stared at him as if to dare him. "So, do you still refuse me?"

"I shall always, my lord."

"Then you shall know a fate worst than death my dear. You will become my wife tomorrow morning." Behind the closed doors, the princess' attendant and maid looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They knew at that instant that they had to get the princess out of the Palace and even the town for her own safety.

Shakrê turned and headed the door. As he reached the doorway, he turned back.

"Ah! But I could not let you become my wife without having known me first." He laughed, a cold cruel laugh and forced himself on her much to her dismay.

* * *

Shao'ri woke, several hours later, to find herself still chained. She shuddered, remembering the events of the previous hours. Above all, however, she knew that she had to escape from this horrid place.

She pulled at the chain, trying to free her hand from the cuff that held it. She rolled off the bed, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on a statue of stone in the corner just a few feet away. Could she…? The princess crawled over to the statue and placed her chained hand in front of it before knocking the statue onto it.

The pain was incredible. It took all of her effort to resist screaming out in pain. She quickly used her good arm to move the statue and pull the cuff from her crushed hand. Holding the injured hand to her chest, she tried to open the door but it was locked. Crumbling down to the floor, she cried her heart out to her dead family. Then, as if they were sending her their love, the door unlocked, opened, closed and locked again. Shao'ri didn't bother looking up, thinking it was Shakrê.

"Please, don't put me through the hell of feeling you inside of me again. Please, my lord!" she pleaded hysterically but no answer came to her. Two strong arms helped her up and carried her to the bed. Curious to know who was so gentle with her, she lifted her head and her gaze met the most loving and soulful honey brown eyes ever; the eyes of her intendant's son and best friend. "Tarkan! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, happy to feel his arms around her.

"Shhht!" he warned. "I don't want the guards to know Anlym and I are in here." Her eyes grew big.

"Anlym?" She looked behind her friend and saw her maid, her blond hair put in a bun like the maid's rules ordered. "Why are you two here?"

"We're here to avoid the last royal erebusian member to be put into a fate worst than death; into a loveless marriage." A look of realization spread on the princess' features.

"You're saving me! Oh! How will I ever thank you?"

"You don't need to thank us Shao'ri. We're only fulfilling the promise we've made to the late Queen." replied Tarkan, slowly massaging his friend's tender wrist. "I'd promised your mother of escaping town with you and go live with you somewhere safe. It seems the time has come for that and I can't say it's difficult for me because I love you Shao'ri." Anlym smiled. She knew about Tarkan's love for their princess and was happy that he'd finally confessed. "But now isn't the time to talk about it."

"And I'd promised Sharkana to take care of her daughter. That's what I'm going to do. I'll take your place beside Shakrê as his wife and live the hell he'd destined to you. I don't love him, hell I hate him, but I would do everything to save you, my little sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes. I was the first child of Queen Sharkana and King Saram'rê. Only, Mother placed me under the care of a maid since the kingdom needed a heir first. I'm glad they did. I could watch over you from the day you were born." A smile spread on Anylam's face. She remembered good times with Shao'ri when their mother was still alive. "Anyway, we have to get you out of here. That's why I brought you those bags. They contain clothes and money. I already warned the chief of the guards to bring you to Fantasia. Shakrê will never pursue you there since I'll tell him I sent you to your death in order to take your place."

"But won't the chief of the guards tell him the truth?"

"No. Chakaro will drive the royal coach off of the cliff near the road leading to Diamond Palace. He'll die there but he wants to do it. Shakrê will believe you dead." Shao'ri walked to her maid and hugged her.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me."

"It's my destiny." She kissed her sister and backed a little, tears in her eyes. "Now, both you and Tarkan, go! Go before he comes back and see that you flew!" Without another look at her sister and maid, Shao'ri walked to the rear of the room, climbed out the window and carefully descended to the court below. The darkness that had fallen while she lied in Shakr's bedroom shielded her and Tarkan from anyone that might turn them in. As quickly as possible, they left the only land that they'd ever known in the royal coach without looking back.

* * *

A few days later as they were comfortably installed in a house in Fantasia, Shao'ri and Tarkan were lying in the same bed, naked. They were talking.

"What worries me is that I may bear his child… and I have no one to support me… not that I couldn't do it myself, but…"

"I understand." he paused, thinking. "This may be a bit soon and rather sudden but if you will marry me, Shao'ri, I will raise the child as my own...if it's really Shakr's after what we've just shared...." Tears of joy ran down her face. She had felt love, trust, for Tarkan since they had met as young children.

"Of course, I will."

* * *

Nine months later...

"Just one more push, Honey and it will be all over. _Our_ child will be born." said Tarkan, meaning it will all his might. He knew there was a chance that the baby could be Shakr's but there also was a chance that it could be his seeing as Shao'ri and him had slept together the day after arriving in Fantasia. She pushed, once more, as hard as she could, and felt relief as the baby was freed at last.

"Let me see the child." she whispered. The midwife held up the baby. Shao'ri heart sank as she saw the baby's brilliant black hair.

"Yes, her hair is very much like yours dear. But her eyes…" Shao'ri looked up. Indeed, the child's eyes were not chocolate brown like her own but they weren't crystal blue like Shakr's either. They were honey brown. That's when she realized her daughter was Tarkan's. He took her hand and nodded, a big smile on his lips.

"I've told you the baby was mine." Shao'ri smiled and closed her eyes. Finally, she could rest safely and in peace, certain that she would never see Shakrê again. She addressed a quick prayer for her sister, Anlym, and quickly fell asleep.

So, was it good? REVIEW plz!!!

-Laurie-Lee


End file.
